


Furnace

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: drama, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Optimus is totally smuggling lit fireplaces under his plating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furnace

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 22 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Fireplace’.

“Primus, are you smuggling a fireplace under your plating?” Starscream complained, pushing himself away from Optimus once again. He was fine with his mate wanting to snuggle, particularly after all that interfacing they’d done, but Unicron on a trike already! He was going to melt Starscream.

“Sorry,” Optimus muttered in a sleep-muzzy voice, but he was already dragging Starscream back in against him.

Starscream frowned, worry making his spark flutter. “Do you feel alright? You’re really _hot_.”

“Mmn… You’re hot too. Love you,” Optimus mumbled.

Starscream pushed at Optimus’ chest, peeling himself out of his mate’s hold. “Wake up! I think we broke your thermo-regulator.” Optimus barely budged except to tug at Starscream some more and whine a bit. “That’s it. I’m calling Ratchet.” He pulled away, climbing off the berth with a huff that barely covered the concern, and when the medic answered, Starscream didn’t even try to keep his voice from shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
